Gremio de Comercio/Leyendas
|sede=FeluciaThe Essential Atlas, p. 60 |locales=*Castell *Saleucami *KorribanJedi Quest: The Final Showdown *Sullust *Mooga *Raxus PrimeThe Essential Atlas, p.94 *EscarteEl Laberinto del Mal *Minntooine |rol=Gran conglomerado de entidades mineras comerciales |productos= |fundación=En algun punto antes del 700 ABY |disuelta=19 ABY |era= |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Orden de los Lores Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes }} El Gremio de Comercio era un conglomerado comercial compuesto por importantes entidades comerciales, como la Corporación SoroSuub. El Gremio era conocido por presionar a las empresas más pequeñas para que se les unieran. El gremio se disolvió tras la ejecución de la presidenta Shu Mai y fue imperializado por el Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY. Historia El gremio se remonta al 700 ABY, cuando mantenía una estación comercial en el sistema Bpfassh. Las compañías que se resistían al Gremio eran sometidas a una enorme presión por parte del Gremio, utilizando incluso sus fuerzas de seguridad. Al igual que la Federación de Comercio, la Alianza Corporativa y el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, el Gremio de Comercio tenía sus propias fuerzas de seguridad. El Gremio también era políticamente poderoso, ya que era económico y tenía varios funcionarios planetarios corruptos, senadores y espías industriales en su bolsillo. left|thumb|175px|[[Shu Mai/Leyendas|Shu Mai y miembros del Gremio en Bassadro.]] El Gremio de Comercio también tenía el poder de comprar planetas enteros. Uno de esos planetas era Castell, el planeta natal de los gossam. El Gremio de Comercio esclavizó a toda la población de Castell. En ese momento, Shu Mai era la Jefa de Recursos de Propiedad del Gremio de Comercio. Inicialmente usó su posición para liberar a su gente, pero luego siguió al levantar el tributo requerido de sus compañeros gossam. El Jefe de Gabinete del Gremio de Comercio estaba tan complacido con Mai que le entrego la oficina del Presidente del Gremio de Comercio. Posteriormente, Mai negoció agresivamente y logró poner fin a la crisis financiera que devastó a Castell durante una década. El planeta ganó importancia para el Gremio como centro de fabricación.Ultimate Alien Anthology En el 27 ABY, el Gremio de Comercio presentó un proyecto de ley para la aprobación del Senado Galáctico, uno que otorgaría al Gremio un monopolio de facto sobre las prácticas bancarias en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Para mejorar las posibilidades de su aprobación, el Gremio sobornó a varios senadores votantes para patrocinarlo. Muchos otros, incluido el senador Bail Prestor Organa de Alderaan, se opusieron abiertamente, incluso juraron detener la moción legislativa. Para deshacerse de la interferencia de la oposición del Senado, el Gremio arregló incriminar a los senadores, empañar su reputación y posiblemente arruinar sus carreras, usando sus nombres en apuestas falsas en varios eventos y arreglando un accidente en una carrera "ilegal" durante el Juegos Galácticos del 26 ABY en Euceron. La trama del Gremio contaba con un pod de carreras que chocaría con las tribunas llenas de espectadores, cobrando muchas vidas y culpando a los senadores. Liviani Sarno, miembro del Gremio y jefe del Consejo de Juegos, organizó la conspiración con la ayuda de Maxo Vista, que deseaba ser miembro del Gremio. La trama fue descubierta por Obi-Wan Kenobi y Jocasta Nu, y detenida por Anakin Skywalker. Como Organa y el resto de la oposición permanecieron en pie, políticamente (las apuestas falsificadas fueron descubiertas), la ley fue vetada.Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games Sin embargo, los culpables no fueron llevados ante la justicia, gracias, en gran medida, al perjurio del hambriento por el poder Bog Divinian, un miembro del Consejo de Juegos que quería que el Gremio estuviera en deuda con él, algo que logró. Con la ayuda del Gremio y otros patrocinadores, Divinian obtuvo el poder político al ser elegido para el Senado Galáctico, y por lo tanto retuvo las simpatías del Gremio. Sin embargo, la carrera de Divinian pronto se perdió, con la debacle que se convirtió en la petición de facción anti-Jedi del 24 ABY para cortar toda afiliación Jedi futura con el Senado. La petición fracasó miserablemente, acompañada de un ataque cruel de dos de las mentes criminales más grandes de la galaxia sobre ese augusto cuerpo, reunido como estaba en una sesión de cuerpo completo en la Rotonda del Senado para debatir la petición. Con ese fracaso absoluto y la casi catástrofe (los Jedi finalmente habían frustrado el ataque), el Gremio perdió todo interés en seguir ayudando a Divinian.Jedi Quest: The False Peace En el 25 ABY, la banda criminal Slam intentó ingresar a una bóveda de seguridad del Gremio de Comercio. Antes de que pudieran realizar su atraco, los Slams fueron capturados y enviados a prisión.Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard En el 24 ABY, el Gremio de Comercio abrió una oficina en el planeta libre de impuestos Korriban. Los miembros del Gremio que merecían un castigo eran enviados allí, aunque el Gremio motivó a otras corporaciones a abrir oficinas en el espaciopuerto de Korriban, Dreshdae. Para el 23 ABY, los ejecutivos locales del Gremio estaban siendo robados en sus hoteles con una frecuencia alarmante. Utilizando el crimen local contra los trabajadores del Gremio como excusa, el Gremio envió un ejército de droides (incluidos los droides araña enanos y los droides araña buscadores) a Korriban, violando las leyes de la República. Esto probablemente fue el comienzo de la relación corroborativa de Shu Mai y el Conde Dooku, ya que algunos de estos droides, así como los nuevos superdroides de combate que violaban las regulaciones de la República, fueron empleados por el alter ego de Dooku, Darth Tyranus, para defenderse de la intrusión Jedi en el Gran Templo abandonado y la Academia Sith, donde había establecido una base para reunirse con los delincuentes galácticos Granta Omega y Jenna Zan Arbor, para establecer una alianza con ellos. En los años previos a las Guerras Clon, Shu Mai aumentó enormemente la influencia militar y comercial del Gremio. También instigó conflictos en Ansion, lo que resultó en la Misión a Ansion, y alineó al Gremio con el movimiento Separatista del Conde Dooku. En el 22 ABY, Mai estuvo presente en una reunión de líderes Separatistas sobre Geonosis que vio el nacimiento de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Sabía que el apoyo de los Separatistas sería una traición contra la República Galáctica, pero no pudo resistir el atractivo de la riqueza prometida. Alió al Gremio de Comercio con la Confederación durante las Guerras Clon, y suministró ejércitos de droides de combate a su Ejército Droide y naves estelares a su flota estelar. Durante las Guerras Clon, Shu Mai intentó usar el poder militar combinado de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y el Gremio de Comercio para distribuir el mortal trihexalon en Coruscant y, por lo tanto, eliminar el Senado de la República. La trama fue impedida por un grupo de Padawans Jedi liderados por Mavra Zane y Chewbacca. Después de la ejecución de Shu Mai en Mustafar por Darth Vader en el 19 ABY, el Gremio de Comercio dejó de existir, y sus propiedades restantes fueron absorbidas por el Imperio Galáctico. Al menos un empleado del Gremio de Comercio, Iaco Stark, se refugió en la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Asociaciones Miembros notables *Shu Mai: Presidenta y ex Jefa de Recursos de la Propiedad. *Cat Miin: Ayudante en jefe de Shu Mai durante el final de las Guerras Clon. *Iaco Stark: Contrabandista y pirata que inició la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark en el 44 ABY. *Thal K'sar: Trabajó para el Gremio de Comercio. *Beolars Bribbs: Presidente del Consejo Sullustano y CEO de la Corporación SoroSuub. *Gossam no identificado: Posiblemente otro ayudante de Shu Mai. Infantería orgánica *Guardia Escarte *Comandos Gossam Droides de combate *Droide araña enano avanzado A-DSD *Droide araña enano DSD1 *Droide araña buscador pesado *Droide araña enano pesado *Droide araña buscador OG-9 *Droide sonda investigador de cuevas Naves estelares/naves capitales *[[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructor ligero clase Recusante]] *[[Crucero clase Diamante/Leyendas|Crucero clase Diamante]] *Corbeta del Gremio de Comercio *Bombardero Avanzado del Gremio de Comercio *Bombardero Avanzado del Gremio de Comercio *Bombardero del Gremio de Comercio Apariciones * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' * * *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Outward Bound'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Guía del Héroe'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars and History'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Gremio de Comercio Categoría:Conglomerados Categoría:Organizaciones separatistas